


streets you'll never see

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Punk, Biting, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Scars, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: each time they do this, Seoho discovers a new detail, a new piece of the puzzle that is Kim Geonhak.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	streets you'll never see

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's 1am and i've spent an hour writing this while listening to [Team by Lorde](https://youtu.be/EVEVWlhiClo) on loop so hopefully those vibes are kinda infused in this fic maybe

No matter how many times they do this, Geonhak is shy every time, always asks for the lights to be off before they start, and Seoho is okay with that. He has his own secrets too, and the room flooded with darkness save for the flickering street lights outside through the window brings an added layer of anticipation. 

It isn’t glamorous, there is no elegance to where they are, where they meet. A motel by the side of the road, in the middle of no man’s land between the territory of their gangs. On paper they’re here for negotiations, peace talks, to settle things - and settle things they will. Seoho leans back on his hands into the mattress, tilts his head to the side and watches with half-lidded eyes as Geonhak closes and locks the door. His leather jacket is shrugged off, thrown over the back of an armchair that looks like it’s five seconds away from falling apart. The silver chain of his earring catches the light and Seoho hums, a soft little tune, short and melodic, as he watches and waits. 

His shirt is already off, has been for a while, ever since he stepped into the room and began to wait for the other gang leader to show up. The cold air of the night chills him, the metal of the bars through his nipples lie cold against his chest, but he doesn’t care. 

Geonhak kicks his shoes off and lifts his hands to peel his shirt off his gorgeous body, he turns his back to Seoho to throw it over the top of his jacket and Seoho’s breath hitches as he gets a clear look at the expanse of lines that run up and down Geonhak’s back. Black and red ink mark the outlines of tattoos - some done properly, some- Seoho knows -are only airbrushed on because Geonhak can’t stand the pain- is _afraid_ of it. Seoho purrs appreciatively as his eyes travel across Geonhak’s back, tracing over it, memorising it, noticing every little detail. But there’s always something new, something he swears wasn’t there last time. Alongside the inks are scars and bruises - Seoho knows the stories of some of them, has asked Geonhak about them before while laying next to him after they’re both spent and breathing heavily, asked about them while tracing over them with a fingertip and then with a blunt fingernail to tease him. 

He comes back to the present as Geonhak kneels onto the bed, pants discarded somewhere in the room as well, leaving him only in his underwear and staring down at Seoho who sits up, shirtless but still with his ripped jeans on. He licks his lips and the barely muffled whine that escapes Geonhak’s throat tells him he caught a glimpse of the silver that adorns the middle of Seoho’s tongue. There’s a tattoo that sits just behind Geonhak's ear, Seoho knows, he knows where it is without looking, could trace it with his eyes closed - it’s an S, in white ink, like a hidden scar. Seoho knows it’s there, because he has a matching one on his hip - a curving G in the same white ink. 

Geonhak’s body is like a city to him, covered in the black asphalt lines of tattoos and white streets of scars that follow his curves and sharp edges. He leans forward to press a kiss behind Geonhak’s ear, right over the tattoo of his initial, before he digs his teeth in and is rewarded with a hiss and hands pushing him until he falls backwards, his bright orange hair splaying out over the blank canvas of the pillow. From here he can run his hands along Geonhak’s thighs as the latter straddles him, straddles his hips, traps him with his entire body (not that Seoho would want to escape). Seoho raises an eyebrow as he finds a new detail, another piece to the puzzle that is Kim Geonhak. 

“This is new.” He says, running a thumb over a bruise on Geonhak’s thigh. 

“You should’ve seen the other guy.” is the only answer he receives to his unspoken question. It doesn’t fool him, he’s known Geonhak for too long, has seen him like this too many times- god, he’s too attached, way too attached, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Sure, sure,” He laughs and gets an angry huff and flick to one of his nipples in response. 

He catches a glimpse of the tattoo that rests on Geonhak’s hip, finally revealed by the moonlight through the window. Seoho has noticed it before, but never in detail like this, never had a chance to get a proper look. He assumes it’s one of Geonhak’s temporary ones, right over the bone there, and just another odd assortment of lines and ink blots that he has yet to decipher the meaning behind but then he sits up and blinks. Geonhak shifts on his knees and Seoho watches his muscles, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth in and leave marks that will join the streets of scars that will never be seen by anyone else other than the two of them. It isn’t one of Geonhak’s temporary tattoos. The ink is too obvious, there’s a look to it that Seoho recognises - recognises both on Geonhak’s body and from the lines of ink that decorate his own arm in a sleeve that stretches from his left shoulder to his elbow. 

“A squirrel? Is that for me?” 

Geonhak’s blush is visible even in the poor lighting and Seoho feels an almost embarrassing amount of warmth rush into his chest. 

“It’s a demon.” 

“Looks like a squirrel to me.”

“It’s a demon.” Geonhak repeats, although he doesn’t sound so sure. 

“I think I know what a squirrel looks like,” Seoho laughs, pushes back the affection that threatens to spill over his tongue like honey and out of his mouth. “Aren’t you the one always saying I should know since I see one every time I look in the mirror?” 

“No, it’s a demon.” Geonhak leans forward, leans over him, and Seoho can’t see the tattoo anymore, “Just like you.” 

“So it _is_ for me?” 

Geonhak kisses him then to shut him up, but Seoho is the one who surges forward to connect their lips. Before the night is over, they both know that both of them will be left with new marks to add to their collection, to the canvas of their bodies. Seoho will run his fingers over the scars he’s memorised and learn the ones he hasn’t. No one else will see, no one else will ever see, these marks they leave, these streets they scratch across each other’s skin, are for their eyes only. 

The bed is far from comfortable, the room smells odd, the wallpaper is faded and peeling. The springs creak with every little movement from either of them but that exists only as white noise, fading into the background as they focus on each other and this- whatever _this_ is between them- and nothing else. This is far from glamorous, far from the luxury they had dreamed of as kids; not the mansions or elaborate chandeliers or giant swimming pools or raining money bills they had foolishly conjured up in their imaginations. 

But it’s _theirs_ and they wouldn’t have it, wouldn’t have each other, any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i might write more for this au? i dunno yet but, if you read all the way through i hope you liked it!! 
> 
> you can find me here: !!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
